


A Love Unrequited

by LightDarkPheonix



Series: The Improv Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story in the AU of Sherlock went to the US for school and was in an improv school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Unrequited

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!  
You and the stranger both like Johnlock.  
Stranger is using Omegle's mobile Web site (omegle.com on a phone or tablet)  
You: My improv troupe from when I was at MIT in coming to visit this weekend. This includes my current boyfriend, Nate. -SH  
Stranger: What? -JW  
You: My improv troupe from when I was at MIT is coming to visit. Among them is my boyfriend, Nate. SH  
Stranger: No Nate. I don't want him here. -JW  
You: Why? I'm in a relationship with him, and I have not seen him in person for over a year. -SH  
You: Frankly I'd think you'd not want Allie here, she's the one who's absolutely insane. -SH  
Stranger: I don't want anyone except us here. -JW  
You: John, these people are my friends, I have known them since I was 15. If if makes it better I'll go stay with Jack for the duration of the visit. -SH  
You: John? -SH  
Stranger: I want to be alone with the person I love but can never have. -JW  
You: This is frankly an awkward situation. -SH  
Stranger: Ignore that. -JW  
You: No. I won't. John I'm sorry but I love Nate. -SH  
Stranger: I know that. -JW  
You: John you are my best friend and I would kill for you, but Nate pulled me up by my hair out of a metaphorical hole I was in when I was in my teens. He is literally the only reason I am still alive. a Show about Nothing is like my family. -SH  
Stranger: Do you think he still loves you? -JW  
You: Yes. We have been together for over fifteen years. I'm surprised that he hasn't up and left really. Especially considering how far apart we live from each other. -SH  
Stranger: He maybe have forgotten it. -JW  
You: We text/email quite frequently. I'm really sorry John. -SH  
Stranger: I will stay at Harry's when they are here. So I don't hear when you have sex. -JW  
You: I said that I'd stay at Jack's. John, please meet them? -SH  
Stranger: Not Nate. -JW  
You: I'll tell Nate to stay in the car. Talk to Allie, La and Jack at least? SH  
Stranger: They are your friends. -JW  
You: Thank you. -SH  
You: ---Timeskip--- Hello John. This is La. If google maps is behaving, we should be at 221B in 30 minutes. -L  
Stranger: Hello, La. Can you tell me about Nate and Sherlock's relationship? -JW  
You: They are dating, and have been for the past fifteen years. They met when Sherlock joined our improv/LARPing troupe at MIT. -L  
Stranger: I already knew that. -JW  
You: Then what do you want me to tell you? They are my friends John. It was through their incessant nagging that Allie and I finally got together. -L  
Stranger: So Jack is single? -JW  
You: Yes... where is this going? -L  
Stranger: Nowhere. -JW  
You: John, are you alright? -L  
Stranger: No. -JW  
You: I'm sort of trained in psychology. Talk. I promise I won't tell Sherlock. -L  
Stranger: I love Sherlock. I know Nate saved him and they've been together forever. I want someone to love me. -JW  
You: This is awkward. Maybe you should talk to Jack. -L  
Stranger: Why aren't they living together? -JW  
Stranger: (Hello?)  
You: I really don't know. I guess because they never felt they had to. It's like they have some form of telepathy, some times. -SH ((sorry was trying to come up with an answer))  
Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
